Drabbles Mark 2
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: Drabbles cuz I got bored again......
1. My Mudblood

Drabble 1:

My Mudblood

He couldn't believe it, she was right there standing up for him again, after what he'd called her yesterday.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots, leave Severus alone, he's done nothing to you to deserve this!" Lily practically screamed at the marauders.

"But Lily, he called you a mudblood…"James replied.

"And he's a greasy, booky git." Sirius intoned.

"Honestly you _boys_ are incorrigable. I don't need you dumbasses defending me, Severus is my friend, has been since we were children, you need to deal with that. Now get out of here James, Sirius, and leave him alone, because Merlin or God save you if I catch you at it again." She said and stormed in Snapes direction.

His breath caught in his throat as she stopped in front of him and placed her hand behind his neck. "Don't worry Sev, I forgive you, I _love_ you." She pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

"Lil you may be a mudblood, but you're my mudblood!"


	2. I Hear

Drabble 2:

I hear…..

Silly little chit, why would she like him? He was the best that's why, a perfect gentleman.

Scorpius Malfoy knew she liked him, he caught her glancing at him when she thought that nobody could see. And yet he caught himself doing the same to her. He'd sneak glances in classes and in their common room. He wasn't supposed to like her their fathers hated each other, he couldn't hhelp it though; she was smart, beautiful, and funny. He was like a moth to her flame. She was everything that he wanted and more, he couldn't think of anyone more perfect, or more suited for him. He loved her, he had for the last 4 of their 7 years together in school. He sighed.

"Why are you sighing Scorpius? Homework too difficult?" a sweet melodius voice asked from behind him.

"Nope I was just thinking about how perfect you are…" he admitted against better judgement and mentally smacked himself.

"Funny I was just thinking the same about you not a moment ago, that's why I came over here." She walked in front of him and kissed his cheek. "I love you Scorp."

"I love you too Rose!" he kissed her lightly back.

The two Ravenclaws blushed and smiled at each other. Rowena's portrait smiled and giggled above the hearth, "I hear wedding bells…" she intoned in a sing song voice.


	3. Won't be Letting You Go!

Drabble 3:

Won't be letting you go!

Her singing caught his attention he stared at her while her and Ginny argued via song. Sirius couldn't help it he smiled, she always made him smile. They finished their song with a fit of giggles. She was a sweet, beautiful girl. He hair had softened sufficiently to smooth curls over the last couple of years since the end of the war. He smiled again and turned back to the book he was reading.

He sighed and looked up at her again, she and Ginny were talking animatedly to each other, he couldn't help himself, so he began to listen in to their conversation.

"Okay, okay, fine Ginevra I admit it, I love him. I mean he's gorgeous, so what if he's older than I am. He's smart and handsome, and sweet even though he puts up a tough front." The beautiful brunette said.

"I knew it! Oh Hermione, that's wonderful, oh you should totally tell him!" Ginny squealed in delight.

"Honestly Ginny what the deuce am I going to say? Hey there Padfoot, I'm in love with you, wanna go steady?" Hermione said glaring at her friend.

"I'd love to darling, if that's an invitation!" Sirius interrupted.

Hermione looked at him eyes wide in shock. She blushed brighter than Ginny's hair and nodded slowly. "Good, well now that I have you, I won't be letting you go!" he smiled again and winked before retiring to bed.


	4. My Tom

Drabble 4:

My Tom

Love? The thought had never before crossed his mind, he waas the Dark Lord. It wasn't really in his vocabulary. Then why he thought to himself did he find himself staring at her when noone was paying any attention? Why did he "smile" when she laughed? Why did he feel as though he wanted to tell her eveything?

She was pretty, nobody could possibly deny that, sure all those years in Azkaban took their toll on her and made her a bit crazy, but she was still beautiful. He cringed at this thought, he'd never thought of anyone as beautiful before.

Bellatrix was OBSESSED with him, she loved him on so many levels, all she ever wanted, yearned for, was his approval, wanted him to love her back…. So it was a surprise for her when he came to her room that night.

"I think I love you Bella," he whispered to her as he proceeded to kiss her deeply.

"You know that I love you, my lord," She replied.

"Call me Tom," he said caressing her softly.

"You know I love you Tom." She sighed, "My Tom!"


	5. Silly Billy

Drabble 5:

Silly Billy…..

I'm Longbottom, she's Lovegood; I'm down to earth, she's above it all. Yet I love her, she's sweet, brilliant, and amazingly beautiful. I just can't stop thinking about her, her beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. That hair that was as soft as silk, and shone like the sun, pure and utter perfection. *sigh*.

I wish she felt the same way for me, I want to be with her, forever. Oh my love, my sweet, sweet love. My dear, dear Luna, my wonderful Lovegood.

"Who are you talking to Neville?" came a dreamy voice to my right, behind the bookshelf closest to me in the all but deserted Library.

"Oh nobody. What are you doing Luna?" I asked my favorite girl as she came out from behind the shelves.

"Spying on you of course!" she said skipping over to me.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, questioningly. She giggled and sat across from me, "Isn't it obvious Neville?" I shook my head in the negative, eyebrow still raised. "I like you silly billy!" she got up and pecked me on the cheek, then ran off still giggling. I sighed, smiled, and shook my head turning back to my Herbology essay.


	6. Personally, My Dear

Drabble 6:

Personally, My Dear…

The celebration party was beginning and honestly Severus did not feel like going; yet here he was getting dressed in his wizarding best to go down and mingle with the survivors. "Most of them hate me, unless if I dare assume Potter squealed to all about my memories." Severus sighed as he finished with the tie about his neck.

She was waiting for him to show up, it was quite obvious to her that he would have no clue that the party was truly for him and he was the guest of honor, not Harry. If it was not for him they'd've likely lost, she'd have died without the chance to tell him how she really felt. Now she waited above the dungeons for him, to do exactly that. She turned and leaned against the wall right next to the stairs leading down to his quarters facing the Great Hall. "Oh Severus, if only you knew, if only you really knew." She sighed.

"Knew what Miss Granger?" came his sultry voice from beside her as he emerged from the stairway below. Although typical Hermione thought she was daydreaming again and had simply imagined it replied without even turning. "Knew how much I love you, oh Severus." She sighed again. He cleared his throat loud enough to shake her out of her revelry and she jumped around screaming.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, I won't hurt you." He said before adding in a whisper only loud enough for her to hear, "Because personally, Hermione, my dear, I find myself feeling the same."


	7. Absolutely Stunning

Drabble 7:

Absolutely Stunning!

Hermione was watching the twins as they helped clean the lounge of Grimmauld Place. Suddenly they got tipped into the rather unseeingly large dust pile in front of the couch resurfacing to yell at Ron and Harry who had of course pushed them in.

"You know George you're kinda cute when you're angry and dusty," she whispered handing him a towel to dust off with.

George grinned at her as she turned and ran upstairs blushing. There was a knock at her door later that afternoon. Hermione got up from the desk by the window and opened her door to a certain red-headed twin.

"So I'm cute when I'm dusty? How about when I'm clean and flirty?" George asked pulling flowers from behind his back.

Hermione pretended to ponder for a moment before flinging her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek replying to his question, "Absolutely stunning!"


	8. Short Sweet and to the Point

Drabble 8:

Short Sweet & To The Point

"Hermione, you being my best friend, I feel it's my duty to finally convey something to you." Harry turned to his best female friend as the two walked back to the common room.

"Mmm, what is it Harry?" she asked checking over her homework as they continued on.

Hermione suddenly found herself pinned to the wall behind a large tapestry by Harry.

"I love you 'Mione!" he exclaimed in a whisper before his lips fell upon hers in a gentle passionate embrace. She kissed him back with the same fervor.

"That was definitely short, sweet, and to the point." Hermione gasped when they finally broke apart. "And just so you know Harry, I love you too." she whispered seductively before pulling him down for another heated kiss.


	9. Aloud

Drabble 9:

Aloud

I stared at him dreamily, though according to others this was nothing new, I was always looking at things dreamily. But this was different, I was staring dreamily because I was in love, with him, the hero of us all! I just wish I could tell him.

I loved everything about him; the way his hair always stood out on end in messy disarray, his deep emerald eyes, his calm and collected nature no matter what the situation, he was perfection.

I sighed. Then he said something I so wish he hadn't. "Hey Luna I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Oh dear I hadn't realized I'd said any of that aloud.

"You're doing it again Luna. Don't worry though, I like it." he said as I buried my face in my hands. I felt him lean towards me before he whispered, "And I love you too!"


	10. Not Business

Drabble 10:

Not Business

" Why are you being nice to me, now, all of a sudden? You have to be kidding me Zabini?" Hermione asked the beautiful and very well dressed Italian in front of her.

Blaise looked at the proud Gryffindor in front of him as she sat at her desk at the ministry. He sighed and sat across from her uninvited. "It's not as though I was actually ever mean to you at school Hermione, that was Draco."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you actually have business for me, or is this purely a social call?" she moved a couple of the files that were on her desk.

"Actually Hermione, I do have something important, yet wholly un-work related that I would greatly like to confess to you." Blaise said staring the brunette full in the eyes. Hermione's heart began to race, she'd had a thing for the dashing Slytherin for some time now and she loved having his attention fully focused upon herself.

"What would that be Blaise?" she asked trying to void her voice of the emotions running through her as he reached for her hand.

"Madam Granger, I fear, that I love you…"

"Oh Master Zabini, you've no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." she jumped from her seat and into his arms as they kissed each other fiercely.


	11. Dear Diary

Drabble 11

Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

Despite being a year younger than him I would think that we were a perfect match. That and the problem that our parents completely despise each other. Honestly though I didn't give a damn, I mean HELLO PEOPLE it's Scorpius goddamned Malfoy we're talking about here. Prince of Slytherin, total hottie, babe magnet, and most desired guy at school! *sigh*

I just wished he'd notice me for once. I dropped hints left and right and right and left but what do I Lily Luna Potter get for all of my efforts? Nothing, ever. It was driving me crazy so I took semi-direct action, I owled him.

Scorpius,

Now I know this is a tid odd to owl, however, I really, really like you. You're just too bloody freaking perfect. Our parents mightn't approve but I can't help but want to be with you! Please consider this.

Love Forever,

L.L.P.

I got a rather well, wonderful note back and, well,

Lily Luna,

Yeah I know that it's you, I mean how could I not? You've been dropping hints I just wanted you to say it directly. I don't need to consider it, consider us. I like you too, screw what our damned parents would think. You're mine.

Love,

S.M.


End file.
